Sith Siblings
by LivieLaneJane
Summary: If Snoke had taken another student to replace Kylo, and it was his sister. Pretty straight forward. Please don't hate on me too much, this is y first fanfic. The updating will be really inconsistent, too. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well here's my first story, don't hate too much!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Shoot.**

He could feel her. Halfway across the galaxy, he could already sense the pure, raw _power_ she possessed. Snoke had been waiting for years for an appropriate replacement for Darth Hydra, formerly known as Kylo Ren. After mercilessly killing his father, Hydra had promptly been rewarded with a new Sith name. As Snoke checked the force once more for his future apprentice, he smiled with a feral glee. "So you are a Solo? Wonderful. Just another chance to spite your family." As he cackled maniacally, a baby across the galaxy began to wail in fear.

Snoke hoped into his Ventor Class shuttle, quickly plotting a course for hyper-space. _Thank the maker I know how to fly,_ he thought. Dragging along a trooper would have been a small hiccup in his plans, one he did not have the time nor patience to deal with.

He neared the planet where his new apprentice occupied. _Naboo?_ he thought, _Now I haven't been here in ages._ While he most definitely had expected a more remote planet for the Solo's, Snoke couldn't say he was very surprised. The lush rock was very beautiful, and close to Leia Solo's heart. A perfect place for raising a baby. _Oh well, they wont be raising one any longer._

As he snuck onto the planet, he felt the young child's power. _And to think, it hasn't even had any training yet._ Oh yes, this one will do nicely.

Snoke neared the cottage where the baby was staying, he could feel it's mother sitting just out behind the house, tending to the garden. _Perfect,_ he thought, _the woman wont be able to save her baby, or even see it being taken._

As he neared the baby, Snoke could see it waking from it's nap. When it finally came into view, he realized it was a girl. _Hmm…_ he wondered, _I don't recall there being many well known female Sith except for Darth Talon and Raven._ He gazed down at the baby. _You hear that child, your going to be one of the only female Sith. Won't that be exciting._

The Sith Lord quick scooped the youngling up, while making no noise in the process. All though he may have been silent throughout this entire ordeal, it seemed that the baby had other ideas. She let loose an ear-splitting wail that you would have had been deaf not to hear.

 _You just had to complicate this didn't you?_ Snoke thought, glaring at the little girl with a smoldering hatred. The Master of Evil quickly used a force suggestion to put the baby back to sleep, but the damage had been done.

"Jaina?" came a call from the kitchen. _So that's the little brats name,_ Snoke thought. _It doesn't matter, she wont ever hear it anyway._ With this sickly thought, he quickly ran out of the cottage, and back onto his speeder-bike. And throughout the entire ride back to his shuttle holding a baby in his arms, Snoke never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, here we go!**

The Pit was just as bad as she remembered. It stank of unwashed bodies and festering wounds, though she should be used to that by now. Every day she spent down here, her hate for it and Snoke grew.

He had always told her that the Pit was for endurance, to help her with her Sith training. She thought that that was a lie. The only reason he put her in here was so he got to see how much she suffered every time he returned back from god knows where. The Sith Master always left her here for weeks at a time, without food or water, leaving her in agony until he decided she had had enough.

The Apprentice couldn't decide whether or not she liked it when her master came back to let her out. While Snoke did give her the much needed nutrients her body required, he also made her duel with him first. How much food and/or water he gave her always depended on how well she fought him. Being severely weakened, the young girl never faired well. Nor did she ever win, healthy or not.

Her master was an expert swords-man. While she was not to bad herself, wielding her twin double-bladed lightsabers, She never got to practice, which then led her to becoming rusty in his absence.

 _Click!_ The tell-tale flipping of a switch sent the whole floor beneath her slowly rising upwards. _He's back!_ she thought, almost joyful. Snoke had left her in the Pit for over 4 weeks, which left her chained limbs and shriveled stomach aching.

"Hello, _slave_ ," his scratchy voice ripping through the silence she had gown so accustomed to. _Slave._ Oh how she hated that word, and he knew it. It spoke of the ownership of one person over another. What bothered the young girl most was that it described her perfectly. She _belonged_ to Snoke, and as much as that angered her, it was true.

 _"_ Are you hungry, slave?" He asked. She just sat there, kneeling before her master, while still being chained to the floor. Apparently he had wanted her to answer, and made that obvious by hitting her hard over the head with his hand.

"I said, are you hungry?" He glared at her, demanding a response.

"Yes Master," came the feeble reply. The Apprentice was surprised she could still speak, after weeks of sitting in utter silence. She couldn't tell whether or not Snoke was pleased. The young girl couldn't read his facial features, for she never looked up the far.

"Well, let's see if you can earn something to appease yourself, shall we?" She inwardly groaned, knowing that she would lose the duel ahead. She also knew that asking for anything would get her nowhere. She had tried once, and had promptly been tortured and locked away for another week.

The manacles around her wrists unlocked automatically, while two long, elegant lightsabers where dropped near her hands. She quickly picked them up and mentally prepared herself for the battle ahead.

Snoke initiated the first attack, aiming for her legs while the girl jumped over his blade. She them attempted a stab at his midsection, which he easily deflected. Another problem with fighting Snoke was that he always seemed to know what you were going to do before you did it. The Apprentice then took the more offensive approach, only because he let her. She faked a swipe at his head, which he fell for, coming up to block one of her many swinging blades. The young girl then attempted to cut his leg, which she missed, and he disarmed her left hand.

It was then that she knew that fighting was hopeless, realizing that he was just toying with her. She then made a jab at his midsection, which Snoke expertly deflected, disarming her of the last lightsaber. She quickly kneeled, showing that she knew he was in charge, and that he had won the duel.

All of a sudden, two small, shriveled fruits were dropped at her feet, along with a canteen of filthy water. She immediately drank the water and started to eat the fruits.

"You fought surprisingly well today, slave," Snoke said. The praise meant nothing to her, just grateful that she had food to eat and water to drink.

"I think, that it is time we sent you on your first mission."


End file.
